SST devices can have light emitting dies with different electrode configurations. For example, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a light emitting device 100. As shown, the light emitting device 100 includes a substrate 101 carrying an LED structure 102 comprised of N-type gallium nitride (GaN) 104, one or more GaN/indium gallium nitride (InGaN) quantum wells (QWs) 105, and P-type GaN 106. The light emitting device 100 also includes a first electrode 108 on the N-type GaN 104 and a second electrode 109 on the P-type GaN 106. In operation, a voltage applied across the electrodes generates electron/hole pairs in the active regions of the LED structure 102. When these pairs recombine, energy is released, including energy in the form of emitted light. In general, the wavelength of the emitted light is based on the energy difference between the electrons and holes before they recombine.